


By The Way, Your New Roommate Is A Vampire

by AuthenticAussie



Series: Semi-Related Shenanigans [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends, Budding Relationship, Comedy, Luffy is a vampire, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sharing an apartment, Vampire AU, friends to more than friends...eventually, general bad language from Zoro and Sanji, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of what will probably be a long (and tumultuous!) experience for Zoro, and his adventures with his new roommate, who just so happens to be of the blood-ingesting persuasion.<br/>Even if he doesn't really drink blood all that often.<br/>Or, a one-shot where Luffy is a vampire, and Zoro is- well, he's Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Way, Your New Roommate Is A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolle/gifts).



There's a vampire moving in next door to him and Zoro's not sure if he should be wary and unamused or irritated that his land lord literally went up to him and said, "By the way your new roommate moves in tomorrow. He's a vampire, so don't be worried when someone tries to break into your house at midnight."

The fact that the storm spirit then wafted away to shriek like a magpie over his weather mage probably contributed more to the ‘irritated’ than actually finding out about his new roommate, but as Zoro idly brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, he couldn’t help but wonder curiously about who the shitty cloud had let stay.

Checking to make sure that he hadn’t left anything to potentially harmful for the vamp lying around, Zoro clambered into bed and was fast asleep soon after.

At around midnight, there was a creaking noise from his window, and Zoro’s mind forcibly poked him from sleep, making the young swordsman start to wake up. A soft humming filled the room, along with a very strange set of lyrics that didn’t seem to have any rhyme or reason to them but to constantly reference meat, and Zoro’s brow furrowed in confusion.

The blankets shifted, the bed dipped, and Zoro’s eyes snapped open to focus in a glare, sheets pooling around his hips and brow furrowed even deeper. “ _Why are you getting into my bed?”_

“Ah!” The figure cried, falling backwards with the blankets tangled around their feet. Zoro swiftly grabbed the edge before it slipped from his lap, trying to retain the cosy warmth, but he was fighting a losing battle. The vampire was struggling from the sheets and pulling them even further off the bed as he stood up and got in Zoro’s personal bubble. “Bed monster, woah!”

“I take it _you’re_ my new roommate?” Zoro deadpanned look of exasperation went unnoticed by the vampire, and said vamp raised a hand to try and poke Zoro in the cheek, only for his hand to be slapped away.

“I dunno, does anyone called Marimo live here?”                                      

“Stupid cook,” Zoro mumbled, shaking his head with a low growl, “No, they don’t. My name’s Zoro. That stupid curly-brow downstairs calls me marimo.”

“Ohh,” the dark figure breathed, and there was a movement and a sound in the darkness, like they’d smacked their fist into their open palm. “That makes sense. I’m Luffy!”

Leaning over to his bedside table, Zoro flicked on the lamp, blinking to adjust his eyes and squinting a bit at the sudden change from darkness to light. “Uh-huh, great. I don’t suppose you’d go and get yourself your _own_ bed in your _own_ room?”

Luffy, however, was eagerly looking around Zoro’s room, almost puppy-liked as he stuck his nose into almost everything, curiously observing the posters on Zoro’s room and ‘oo’ing in fascination when he saw Zoro’s sword cleaning kit.

Still groggy, Zoro merely watched the vampire flit around the room, utterly confused by Luffy’s behaviour. Well, it gave him enough time to see what his new roommate even looked like, and as he watched the short boy jump from one interesting thing to another, he let his mind muse on why the vampire was even wearing a _hat._

And a strawhat for that matter. Why a _strawhat_? Vampires rarely went out in the sun. Horrific burns usually resulted after a few hours in direct sunlight, and any more than three for an average vampire would usually end in them bursting into ashes and then collapsing into a pile of ashes to be swept away later.

Luffy darted from Zoro’s room to the living room and clattered around in there, sounding as though he were picking up furniture and then dropping it as soon as he’d lifted it above his head. _What_ was he even _doing_ in there to make that much racket?

“Zooorrooo,” Luffy called from the other room, and Zoro gave a low groan, plonking his head back on his pillow and trying to pretend he hadn’t heard the vamp.

Maybe he should’ve rethought living with a vampire...For one thing, vampires stayed up _all night._ And this one was quite obviously _loud,_ or at least with no proper decorum towards other people trying to sleep.

“Shut _up_ you stupid marimo head!”

Well. Zoro felt a smirk curl on his features and he almost chuckled. Maybe this wouldn’t be _too_ bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request from Lollesblog on tumblr.  
> It kind of...grew. A lot. (Like literally, this is only around one thousand words behind my nano wrimo project.)  
> As it is, I was annoyed that it wasn't romantic, especially as it was a prompt-based request for romance, so I wrote some more...  
> and more.  
> And more.  
> And the monster AU turned into a monstrosity.


End file.
